


Dark Space

by Neeneeg25



Category: Alien (1979), Aliens (1986), British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, SciFi - Fandom, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Monster - Freeform, Other, Outer Space, Scary, Science Fiction, Smut, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In deep space, the crew of the commercial starship MOYA is awakened from their hyper-sleep capsules halfway through their journey home to investigate a distress call from an alien vessel on an unknown planet. Terror starts to unfold as one of the aliens gets a hold of the ship and takes off each crew member one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! sorry I haven't written anything in awhile, hopefully this makes up for it. I decided to write a Fan Fic based off of the Sci Fi Movies "Alien" & "Aliens" involving my favorite actor from game of thrones. I hope everyone enjoys and feel free to message me or leave a comment and tell me what you think :)

Clicking and humming rang out through the empty spacecraft. The deep halls and doorways lit up as the spaceships computer S.I.S.T.E.R turned on all the projecting lights and other navigating computers on the very extensive starship MOYA. The busy of the machines resonated out through the room where the space pods laid out in single files. The pods where smooth and crisp white. The interior of the pods lit as each of the hyper sleep chambers information turned on over its pod screen doors.

_'Science Officer James E.L.; age unknown; body temperature 96.8; blood pressure 120 over 70 identification number 48227000'_

_'Head Engineer Daniel Fly; age 34; body temperature 97.6; blood pressure 120 over 80 identification number 61286000'_

_'Second Engineer Rick Blake; age 30, body temperature 98.4; blood pressure 121 over 80 identification number 91567000'_

_'Pilot Navigator Chiana Rumple; age 29; body temperature 96.2; blood pressure 120 over 80; identification number 66428000'_

_'Executive Officer Ryan Hynge; age 40; body temperature 98.3, blood pressure 120 over 85; identification number 911582000'_

_'Captain Carter Deel; age 45; body temperature 99.1; blood pressure 120 over 86; identification number 45347000'_

_'Warrant Officer Kit Harington; age 28; body temperature 98.6; blood pressure 120 over 82; identification number 010288000'_

_'Second Warrant Officer Stacy Keen; age 26; blood pressure 98.8; blood pressure 122 over 80; identification number 121478000'_

S.I.S.T.E.R opened each person’s hyper sleep pod and turned on the air conditioning system. The first to open there eyes was Kit. His vision was blurry and his body felt like it was floating in midair. He can feel the controlled air ghost over his skin as he tried to wiggle his hands and toes. He slowly lifted his head from the chamber pod and smoothly swung his legs over the pods bed. His bare feet didn't touch the floor; the pod was leveled above the ground. His body felt tingling all over as he tried to gather his surroundings. The air felt nice against his warm body. Even though the readings on his pod said his body temperature was normal, he still felt balmy through his skin.

 

He looked around to find the rest of his crew stirring from there hyper sleep. His eyes landed on one particular pod. Stacy didn't notice eyes watching her as she slowly lifted her head and gave out a small and exhausted yarn. Her deep amber curls were pulled up into a tight bun and her ebony skin gave a nice glow through the bright lighting of the chamber room. Kit kept his eyes on Stacy as she stood up from her space pod bed and walked over to the entrance of the chamber door. With each strut, her hips swayed and her tight white t-shirt and white boy shorts clung to her curves nicely. She punched in the key codes to unlock the chamber and swiftly walked out the room. Kit kept his gaze at the door while his mind absently wandered off. Everyone was still trying to gather their bearings.

 

"You alright there champ?" Heavy sets of hands landed on Kit's shoulder and brought him out of his daydream.

 

"Uh...yeah...still feeling groggy" Kit said looking up at his captain. Carter nodded his head in acceptance and let go of Kit’s shoulder. Kit gave the captain his full attention.

 

“Are we even back on earth yet?” Kit asked.

 

"No, where not even half way there; don't know why S.I.S  woke us up so soon…meet me in the navigation room and we will see what's up" Carter looked down at Kit still sitting in his chamber pod. Kit nodded his head as Carter slowly walked towards the chamber door. Kit slowly got up and followed pursuit.

 

Kit stepped into the breakfast room and smelled the coffee being brewed and breakfast being dispensed by S.I.S.T.E.R.’s microwave station. Everyone had already grabbed something to eat and started on their breakfast. Kit decided to head over to the showers and grab a cup of coffee later. He watched closely as Stacy grab herself a cup of coffee and sit down with the other crew members. Her eyes graciously glanced up at Kit and she gave him a small smile. He returned the gesture and quickly looked away from her gaze and started to head over to the showers.

 

* ~ *

“Why would S.I.S stop us for a distress signal? On what planet is the signal coming from?” the Pilot Navigator Chiana asked as she sat at her pilot’s chair. Kit walked into the navigator’s chamber just as he overheard Chiana’s question to the rest of the operating crew.  Everyone was fully dressed in their uniforms and standing around the captains station. The room was filled with build in computers and stationed chairs. Each station had its own operating computer and its split level design gave more view to the deep space that they were traveling in.

“The planet and signal is unknown; It seems a bit odd that the ship would completely stop, unless it gave out specific instructions to stop” Stacy said as she swirled in her chair to look at her commanding officers. She spotted Kit on the second level holding his cup of coffee and meekly listening in.

“Is the signal from a commercial ship?” asked Executive Officer Ryan.

“That’s the thing, the signal is unknown, and it’s not from a starship at all” Stacy said looking at everyone.

“I think we should just override S.I.S.T.E.R’s signal and keep heading home” Chiana said looking weary at her captain. She hoped and prayed that he agreed with her.

“Now, what if it is a starship and we just leave and there stranded maybe it’s unknown because there signal is messed up, it happened before…” Carter’s statement rang through Kit’s mind. It has happened before where a starship’s signal gets caught up in a planet’s atmosphere and it becomes unknown.  Kit steadily walked up to the first level where everyone stood at the control panels.

“Carter’s right” Kit said

“What if someone needed our help and we just left them there” Carter nodded his head in agreement. The rest of the crew still looked concerned.

“Look, let’s just see what it’s all about, if it’s nothing, well head back to orbit and head home, but if its serious and someone needs help, at least we answered” carter said. Chiana gave out a huge sigh and nodded in agreement. Ryan stood up from his chair.

“Well do the standard company policy…Chiana, Cap and I will investigate, while Kit and Stacy stay in the Navigation room to communicate with us and to make sure everything is alright”. Everyone agreed and headed off to their station and where ready to head to the coordinates of the distress signal. Kit slowly walked up to his station and purposely brushed his hand up against Stacy’s arm before he sat down at his station. The only thing Stacy could do was smile and shakes her head quietly.

Stacy gave the distress signals coordinates to the pilots and Chiana started to auto navigated the starships destination.  The navigation signals to the planet seemed ire and wacky, but Chiana and the captain pulled through and deciphered the signal, they reached the planet where the signal came from.

The orbit of the planet looked cloudy and it appeared to be a storm was passing through the planet.

 

“See Chiana…the planet is suffering from a storm, that’s why the signal is unknown” Carter said to her. Chiana gave Captain Carter a miffed looked. She still had a bad feeling about this whole situation. With the help of her Captain and Kit; she slowly steady the ship into the atmosphere and kept MOYA from crashing head on into the planet.

 

"Alright guys...the signal is coming from that ship" Stacy said looking through the navigation system.

 

The unknown spacecraft was all black with a rigid exterior. Its black finished shaped its self to look like an enormous size gun.  The outside seemed glossed and furrowed. The craftsmanship on the object seemed curved and etched with scribbled writing.

 

"Is there any place to land our ship safely?" Carter asked looking over at Chiana as she punched in her codes through the computer.

 

"Yes, over by that high rock, we can safely land there." Chiana said looking over her systems data intently.

 

"Alright land us baby girl" Carter said.

 

Chiana looked over at her captain in disgust.

 

"Don't ever call me that again" the mood everyone felt lightened up as everyone laughed. MOYA landed safely on the unknown planets dusty ground. The view to the abandoned looking spacecraft was visible but there were still specks of cloud that hung over the ghostly ship.

 

"Okay, Chiana, Ryan; suit up and get ready to leave in thirty minutes" Carter said as he unbuckled out of his seat.

 

"Kit see if you can read out a signal for us, Stacy I want you to try and detect if there is any life force on the ship" Carter got up from his seat and left to the space suit room to change into his space suit. Everyone had left the navigation room. Stacy ventured off into one of the control rooms to get through any other signal she might find. Kit intently watched her and slowly started to follow her. He knew what he had to get done that the Captain wanted, but it's been awhile; months even since he had properly spoken to Stacy, he figured since everyone is suiting up and is keeping busy...he’ll just have to find the time to talk to his girlfriend…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In deep space, the crew of the commercial starship MOYA is awakened from their hyper-sleep capsules halfway through their journey home to investigate a distress call from an alien vessel on an unknown planet. Terror starts to unfold as one of the aliens gets a hold of the ship and takes off each crew member one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make the whole full chapter 2 instead of putting it in parts...hope everyone enjoys!

The control room was steady and quite. The white noise of the computers kept Stacy’s mind at ease as she typed in her codes on her handheld tablet. She wasn’t aware that someone was behind her, staring at her the whole time she was in the room.

 

“Hello you” Kit said with his husky English accent as he was standing by the door. Stacy turned to meet Kit’s gaze and gave him a once over.

 

“Hi Mr. Harington” she said mockingly but with a warm smile.

 

“You know I hate it when you call me that” he said with a small chuckle. He fully went into the control room and turned to the side and punched in the key codes to close the door behind him and set the exposed window on the door to be tinted. Stacy looked from the corner of her eye and watched what he did; she knew what he was up to.

 

“Why did you tint the window?” Stacy asked now fully looking at him. But she already knew the answer to that question. Kit didn’t answer her as he kept his eyes on her and moved towards her.

 

“We have stuff that needs to get done” She said but her heart started to quicken when Kit moved close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck and took in her scent.

 

“I missed you” he whispered in her ear. Stacey closed her brown eyes to his soft but deep voice. She put down her tablet on one of the shelves. She slowly turned around and quickly planted a deep kiss to Kit’s soft lips. A deep moan escaped his lips as he took his hand and buried it into her deep curly hair. Kit continued his kisses down her warm neck and trailed to her earlobe.

 

“I want you” he huskily said as he started to unbuckle and unzip her pants. Stacy gasped and leaned closer to Kit as she felt his hand go down the front of her pants and into her already soaked panties. He caressed over her swollen clit and started to spread her moist lips and he nibbled and sucked on her neck. She couldn’t control her moans as she buried her flushed face on the crock of his neck.  Stacy took hold of his face and deeply kissed him as she felt two of his slender fingers enter her dripping entrance. She quickly unbuckled Kit’s pants and moved her hands over his already hard cock and released him from his restraints. Stacy couldn’t take the feeling anymore and wanted Kit to be inside her. She broke the deep kiss and licked her hand; she loved the sound of his moans as she started to stroke his hard cock.

 

Kit gently turned her around and fully brought her panties and pants down to her knees. He reached his hand from under her and slowly spread opened her moist lips and gently placed himself inside her. Stacy took everything in her power to not try and scream out in pleaser. Kit’s breathing was deep and harmonious as he kept thrusting deep insider her. Stacy braced herself over the bolted steal shelf and put her head back. She turned her head to capture Kit’s lips and moan deep into his mouth. She didn’t last much longer as Kit speed up his thrusting and all the control she tried to hold over flowed as she came hard over his pulsing cock. The loud moans and the tight grip over Kit’s cock took hold of him as he came deep inside his girlfriend. Both of them trembled into each other’s arms as they tried to catch their breaths. Stacy slowly turned around and looked into Kit’s flushed and lustful eyes. She kissed him deeply and smiled through the kiss. They slowly pulled away from each other and gazed at each other.

 

“Feel better now…?” She asked her boyfriend in a quiet voice. Kit smiled and nodded his head. Just then the control room door tried to open with someone behind it cursing loudly. Kit and Stacy quickly pulled up there pants and tried to fix themselves up as best as possible. The loud cursing continued as someone was trying to get into the control room. Kit quickly kissed Stacy and started for the door. He punched in the key codes to unlock the door and the door flew open. Rick was a shorter size then Kit and much older was on the other side and gave Kit a weird look. Kit smiled at Rick and proceeded to walk out the room. Rick watched Kit’s every move as he left out his sight and looked back at Stacy as she seemed “busy” doing whatever she was doing. Rick walked in the room and gave Stacy a look.

 

“What?” Stacy asked pretending to look annoyed. Rick just laughed knowing there was something between his commanding officers. It’s forbidden to date or see anyone in your working crew. If found with any suspension of such matters, you could be fired and never work in a space craft ever again. Even if Rick felt that there was something between Stacy and Kit; he wouldn’t say anything. He really cared about them, so even if they did get caught, he would vouch for them entirely.

 

A beeping sound came from Stacy tablet and she stared at the screen perplexed and concerned. Rick turned his attention to the beeping noise and Stacy’s face expression.

 

“What’s wrong Stace?” Rick asked using her long time nickname.

 

“I just found something strange…” Stacy said without finishing her sentence. She walked quickly out of the control room and down the long corridor.

 

*~*

 

Kit sat at his station in the navigator’s chamber and tried to get a signal to his crew as the team had already left the ship and ventured off on the planet’s surface. He got through to the captain once he got a signal but the moment Captain Carter, Chiana and Ryan got closer to the unknown ship, he lost their signal.

 

The navigator’s chamber main door opened up and ran in Stacy looking for Kit.

 

“Kit!” Stacy said hurriedly as she ran towards him. Kit looked up to find his girlfriend flushed and concerned written all over her face.

 

“Hun, what’s wrong?” Kit asked.

 

“Kit…look at this reading I got…” Stacy said thrusting the tablet into Kit’s hand. Kit looked over what she gave him and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“Kit, it wasn’t a distress signal we got, it was a warning…” She said out of breath.

 

“A warning for what?” Kit asked looking at Stacy “and from whom?”

 

“It’s from the ship, the only thing I could read is that it’s from a pilot from that ship” Stacy said looking at Kit.

 

“…I think it’s a warning to stay away…” Stacy finished. Kit gave her a grave look and turned his attention to his control panels.

 

“I have to tell Carter” Kit said as he started to punch in the signals to reach him. He couldn’t get a direct signal.

 

“Stacy, go to your station and see if you can a hold of Chiana or Ryan…I can’t get a signal to Carter” Kit said hurriedly said.

 

“It might be this atmospheres weather…it’s messing up the signal” Stacy said as she sat down at her station.  Stacy sat at her station and tried to get through to her crew but with no luck. Kit’s heart started to quicken as the information dawned on him. He needed to get to Carter and very fast…

 

*~*

Static noises can be heard from their space helmets as they moved forward toward the unknown ship. The walk wasn’t long but the dust storm made it difficult to see and travel in. The unknown ships blasted door was a gape and seemed charred from the inside. Carter stepped in first as he wanted to be the first to inspect the spacecraft. Chiana followed afterwards along with Ryan. Chiana held her tablet to her chest as she looked around her surroundings.

 

The interior was much rigged and dark. A mist hovered over them as they walked slowly passed each corridor. Just then Chiana's tablet made a signal noises as she passed one of the corridors.

 

"Carter..." Chiana called to her captain as she turned her attention to the abandoned looking room. Carter walked up ahead of her and stepped into the room. The massive chamber was much larger then there ship combined. In the middle of the room laid an object of some kind. Just as they walked further into the room, they realized that the object was enormous; it was much too big to be a human but it definitely had the human anatomy and distinct features of a large ox or some sort of beast… Its blue and black mangled body lay out in a puddled heap of its own decomposing green and purple guts.

 

"What the hell is that?" Chiana asked as she stepped closer to the mangled and decomposed body. It seems as through the body was torn from the inside out.

 

"Don't know what this is..." Ryan whispered. Ryan stepped closer to the dead alien’s body and started to fully examine it.

 

"Should we take it back to the lab so James can go over the body?" Ryan asked looking up at his captain.

 

"No...What ever happened to this alien has been dead for a while..." Carter said crouching down to look at the body further.

 

"Let's just do one quick search and get the fuck out of here" Carter said as he got up from his spot. Ryan followed pursuit and stood from where he was crouching. Everyone walked out of the chamber and left the mangled alien body where it laid.

 

Ryan trailed far behind the group and something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He followed his attention to an exposed open corridor. The room was about the same size as the chamber pilot’s room but it was pitch black and the only glowing light is the red dimmed emergency lights. Ryan reached into his space suit pouch and took out one of his flair sticks to give him more vision into the room.

 

"Carter?" Ryan called through his radio that was built into his helmet. He was only met with static noise.

 

"Carter? You need to hurry and look at this..." Ryan said through the static radio out of breath. What he was seeing was unbelievable to his own eyes. Objects that looked like slimmed eggs hovered over his head on top of the ceiling. Ryan looked on in amazement as he took his flair stick and try to shine over the high ceiling to get a better look.  Just as he was fully shining his stick flair over one of the unknown eggs, one of the eggs starts to move and jolt; the slimed object starts to open very slowly, just as he was about to move closer to the eggs, one of the slimed creatures leaps from its embryo and latches on to Ryan’s space helmet. Ryan gave out a howling scream as the creature started to melt into his helmet and latch on to his face.

 

*~*

“KIT! STACY! DO YOU READ?!” Kit presses the receiving button the moment he heard Carter’s voice.

 

“Yes, I’m here” Kit said try to wean out the static noises.

 

“WHERE HEADING BACK TO THE SHIP; SOMETHING HAPPENED TO RYAN” Carter’s transmission through his helmet kept dropping as the condition with the weather kept getting worst.

 

“Carter, your breaking up what happened to Ryan?” nothing but static noises was met with howling wind from the receiver.

 

“Carter, Chinana, what happened to Ryan?” Kit had a horrible feeling in his stomach as he was met with no answer.

 

Just then the main chamber door open to MOYA and an alarm signal indicated that there was an unknown object in the main lock and needed to be quarantined, Kit’s heart started to hammer as he looked on the projection screen to see Carter and Chiana hover over a past out Ryan and there was something wrapped around his face and helmet. Stacy sat at her station and placed her microphone in her ear along with Kit.

 

“Chiana?” Stacy called to her piolet as she looked over her own projection screen.

 

“Stacy, tell Kit to override the quarantine protocol and let us in” Chiana said fully out of breath. Stacy looked up at Kit but Kit immediately responded.

 

“I can’t do that…” Kit said with a stern and direct tone. Stacy gave him a perplexed but pleading look.

 

“What the fuck do you mean you can’t do that…you’re the next commanding officer…open the fucking door so we can get this thing off of Ryan!” Chiana yelled through her helmet radio. Even with Chiana’s annoyance, Kit still wasn’t budging.

 

“I’m following protocol Chi…once quarantine is done, then I’ll let you guys in, until then, you’re going to have to wait…” Kit was cut off by Stacy who turned off his microphone.

 

“Kit, maybe we can save Ryan, we shouldn’t just leave them out there…” Stacy stated but was cut off by Kit.

 

“Yea, and if I let him in, who’s to say whatever that thing is wrapped around Ryan’s face is dangerous” Kit said. Stacy fully looked into Kit’s eyes and she tried to look past his steely expression.

 

“KIT OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” Carter’s booming voice rang out to the speakers that brought both Stacy and Kit out of there trance. Kit turned back on his microphone.

 

“Carter…I’m not doing it…wait till the quarantine is done…” just then S.I.S.T.E.R’s automatic voice rang out through the room.

 

 _‘Pad lock open, override quarantine’_ Kit gave a bewildered look.

 

“Who override the fucking quarantine?!” Kit yelled and he was fuming.

 

“Stacy, was that you!?” Stacy looked at Kit in annoyance and shocked.

 

“What? No! I don’t have the password” The overhead microphone came on and Science Officer James voice boomed into the speakers.

 

“Bring Ryan into the Medics Room…Now…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In deep space, the crew of the commercial starship MOYA is awakened from their hyper-sleep capsules halfway through their journey home to investigate a distress call from an alien vessel on an unknown planet. Terror starts to unfold as one of the aliens gets a hold of the ship and takes off each crew member one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating my fics...promise i'll be writing more in the up and coming weeks...

"The fuck was that!" Carter yelled the moment he saw Kit and Stacy heading towards the medical chamber.

 

"When I give you a fucking order, you abide by them!" Carter fumed as he got near Kit's presence. Kit didn’t react to his Captain yelling in his face. For all the years that he’s worked with him, Carter has been known to have a short temper and lose it every now and then.

 

Kit looked up at Carter and gave him his signature brooding expression.

 

“You know I was following protocol…anything from an indigenous planet has to go through quarantine” his nostrils started to flair as he felt his anger rising from his body.

 

“I was doing my fucking job!” Kit spat as Carter stepped closer to Kit’s face. Stacy stepped in-between the two men to stop them from having an all-out brawl in the ships corridor.

 

“Would you two stop arguing! What happened to Ryan?” Both men gave each other a stare down as Stacy tugged at Kit’s arm to make him walk in the direction of the medical room.  Carter looked at Stacy and gave her the same glare.

 

“Carter, what happened to Ryan back there?” Stacy asked, this time her voice was etched.

 

“He…He wandered off into one of the chambers without us, when we found him, he had that thing wrapped around his helmet” Carter looked bitterly at Stacy and started to head over inside the medics room.

 

Once inside the medic’s chamber, James was already in his medical uniform and was examining Ryan's body that was laid out on the hovering projection pod. Stacy stayed behind the medic’s lab and looked through the opened view window worriedly. Carter hurriedly went into one of the closets and took out the extra medical uniforms, Kit on the other hand put on one of the surgical masks and gloves. He was still fuming from his earlier argument with Carter. Both agitated men walked over to the pod table.

 

"James talk to me, how's he doing?" Carter asked. James looked at him through his surgical mask and goggles.

 

"He's stable, the creature seems to be keeping him alive" James said.

 

"Also it appears that the creature’s tentacles has wrapped around his torso and is giving him some type of lesions" James lifted Ryan's left arm to show Kit and Carter exactly what he was talking about. The lesions on his side were bruised and swollen red. Kit looked closely and found that every other tentacle suction cups had sharp teeth like claws that was embedded in his skin.

 

"Can you get this bloody thing off of him?" Kit asked looking at James.

 

"I'm afraid if I try to pry this thing off his face, it would cut off his life support and risk the possibility that he might die" Carter gave out a frustrated sigh.

 

"Well we have to try something!" Carter balked at James.

 

 

"At least try and remove one of the tentacles off his body" Kit suggested.

 

"It’s digging into his body and doesn't look comfortable...let's just remove those and see how he responds" James nodded at Kit's suggestion and proceeded to take out the surgical supplies. Carter stepped closer to the pod table while Kit took a couple of steps back. Since he wasn't wearing any proper medical clothing, he couldn't be too close to the body.

 

James walked back over to the pod table with all the surgical supplies and proceeded to talk through what he was about to do.

 

"I'm taking one of the long tentacles and I am going to cut through its skin to see if it can be removed". James took hold of the creature’s tentacles and proceeded to cut its slimy and translucent skin. Just as he started to cut, Ryan's blood pressure and heart rate started to rise.

 

"Stop! It's doing something to him!" Kit said stepping forward. Just then the creature grew an extra tentacle from its main body that was latched on to Ryan’s face, but its suction cups were much sharper than the previous ones. It whipped and lashed about almost hitting everyone in the room that was near the pod table. Everyone jumped in surprise and stepped back. It wrapped its slimy arm around Ryan's leg and started giving him deep suction gashes that made him bleed. But the moment it latched on to his skin, the blood stared to seep back into the tentacles suction cup.

 

"The fuck..." Carter whispered in hush horror. Ryan's vital signs went back to normal as the creatures grip started to loosen and suck up the remaining blood.

 

"That thing is not coming off of him..." James said calmly. Almost too calmly for Kit's better liking.

 

"I think the best thing to do is put him in the stasis pod and come back to see if we can find a different way to get this fucking thing off of him" Carter said frustrated, he took off his mask and walked out of the room. Carter hurriedly walked passed Stacy as she still had a worried look on her face.

 

Kit slowly took off his mask and walked closer to James that was calmly putting his surgical supplies away and prepping Ryan for the stasis pod.

 

"Can you do me a favor?" Kit asked looking at James. James turned to him to give Kit his full attention.

 

"Can you try and get blood from this creature and run some test to see what type of organism this is" James nodded his head and turned back to what he was doing. Kit walked out the room and saw Stacy with a concerned look.

 

"Kit... you okay?" she quietly asked as she walked towards him and placed her hands on his chest. She can feel his heart hammering in his chest.

 

“Yea, I’m okay” Kit said and pulled her in closer into a tight embrace. He slowly let go of Stacy; he took her hand and slowly walked her away from the medic’s window and walked her towards the corridor ladders.

 

Leading the way, Kit helped Stacy back to the hyper sleep chamber. The walk over was quite as Stacy was in her own mind. Thinking of what just conspired, hoping that Ryan would be okay.

 

"What the hell is that thing?" Stacy finally mustered up to speak. They already entered the sleep chamber room and Kit proceeded to close the door. Both Stacy and Kit sat down in one of the empty space pods and sat facing each other. They were close to each other but all Kit needed was Stacy’s deep brown eyes and soft ebony skin to touch.

 

"I don't know...I'm having James take samples to see what the hell that thing is" Kit said caressing her arm. Her skin was soft and warm and Kit loved the feel of it.

 

“I just hope where safe with that thing on this ship…” Stacy said looking at her hands.

 

“You understand why I couldn’t let them back on the ship…don’t you?” Kit asked with a worried voice. Stacy looked up into Kit’s brown eyes and saw a hint of trouble written all over his expression.

 

“Kit…you were following protocol…you shouldn’t feel sorry…you were worried about the crew and…don’t doubt yourself…” Stacy grabbed one of Kit’s hands and slowly started to caress his fingers. Kit fully looked into Stacy’s eyes and he could slowly feel his nerves and shock easing away. Kit moved closer in the pod and leaned forward and planted a small but gentle kiss to Stacy’s ample lips.

Stacy moaned the moment she felt his lips touch hers. She slowly put her hands through his dark curly hair and sighs deeply into his warm mouth. Both pulled each other into a close embrace as there kiss grew hotter and deeper for each other.

 

Kit slowly laid Stacy on her back and started to kiss her exposed neck. Stacy let out a soft moan as she felt Kit’s hands travel up her white tank top and cup one of her breast. Stacy let her hands travel through his hair as he slowly started kissing his way down her neck and gently lifted her tank to expose her breast and excited nipples. He took a harden nipple into his mouth and started to gently suck and nibble on the harden peaks. Stacy bit her lip from moaning to loud and took more of Kit’s dark hair into her hands.

 

Kit came back up and slowly licking and kissing his way back up until he reached her full lips. Both moaned into each other’s mouths as Kit pressed him-self closer to Stacy’s body. They slowly started to peel off their clothes one by one until there bodies were completely exposed to each other and along the way they touched and grabbed at each other.  Kit grabbed hold of Stacy’s waist and switched positions so he was now lying on his back and she was on top and was straddling his waist. Her eyes never left his as she could feel his hard member rubbing at her soaked entrance. She locked his lips with his as she started to do small but gently compress her hips and grind up against his aching cock. He moaned feverishly into her mouth as he felt this pressure and he couldn’t take the torture much longer.

 

He aligned his throbbing cock against her entrance and hastily put himself inside her. Stacy breathlessly made a soft gasp as she felt Kit move his cock deep inside her. She bent deeper to Kit's face and captured his flushed lips.

 

He moaned Stacy's name into here warm mouth and felt her take control of her movements. She sat up and started to grind slowly and passionately down on his hard member. Kit gripped her hips and closed his eyes to the sensation of Stacy riding him. He could feel himself nearing his end as he felt her inner walls tightened around his aching cock.

 

Kit grabbed Stacy by her waist and laid her down on her back. He thrusted into her warm body intensely as he was ready to cum for her.

 

"Fuck..." Kit moaned as he pulled out of her and came all over her belly and thighs. He stroked himself while still hovering over her trembling body. Stacy was trying to catch her breath and she was ready to get up, even though she didn't get to cum herself. Just then he laid her back down and spreads open her legs again. He bent down towards her ear and gently started to breathe in her ear and take in her scent.

 

"I'm not done yet..." he said as he started to rub over her moist clit in a small circler motion. She felt the pressure of his fingertips against her swollen nub and she could feel her self-unraveling into his hands.

 

"Oh...yes..." She let out a deep moan as she held on to Kit’s broad arms and she felt her orgasm rippling through out her body. They both panted and held each other close. They slowly lay down in the exposed pod beds and they silently drifted off to sleep.

 

*~*

“Kit! Stacy! Report to the Medical Chamber immediately!” The booming voice of their captain rang out through the pod chamber and startled Kit and Stacy from there deep sleep. They quickly got dressed and ran out from the chamber and headed straight towards the medical room in a quick haste. Just as they arrived into the room, they found there captain standing in one side of the room while James was looking under the pod table where Ryan laid still.

 

Kit looked at Ryan’s stiff body to find that the living organism that was on his face and chest, somehow was gone…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: extreme gore and violence, readers discretion is adviced

"What do you mean it just fell off?!" Stacy looked at James with bewilderment. James got up from his spot on the floor and looked his second in command warrant officer with a calm expression.

 

"I went to go get some extra supplies from the wreck room” he said

 

“Kit asked me to do some extra test and I needed more supplies" James walked behind Stacy to the medical pod bed where Ryan was still laying unconscious and continued his story.

 

"When I came back into the room, the creature was gone from Ryan's face” Stacy and Kit walked over to Ryan’s stilled body. Stacy looked at Kit with worry in her eyes but Kit didn’t notice as he was looking over Ryan’s lifeless form.

 

“Ryan's vital signs are normal, he's still alive but the creature is nowhere to be found" Both Kit and Stacy turned to look at James with a bewilderment expression.

 

"You mean to tell me that this thing is up and loose in the ship!?" Kit's voice boomed in the room.

 

"Calm the fuck down Kit!” Carter balked at his Warrant Officer with an equal amount of volume in his voice. Kit wasn’t going to have any of his Captain’s temper or his enraged attitude. Kit stepped up into Carter’s face and gave him a cold steel look. He was about to say something vial to his Captain until Stacy came up from behind Kit and went in between the two hot headed men.

 

"Kit don't!" Stacy went right in front of her boyfriend and put her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She looked up at him, to find that he was still giving there Captain a deathly glare.

 

"You two have to calm the hell down!" Stacy said trying to push Kit back away from the Captain's face. But Kit didn't budge as Carter kept his death stare at Kit. This was nothing new, for these two men always had some sort of respected hatred for each other. But right now, Kit was fuming which he should feel rightfully so.

 

"If you would of fucking listened and done the quarantine in the fucking first place, which you know, was protocol...we wouldn't be having that fucking thing lose in this ship" Kit's accent became deep and heavy with anger as he spoke and his voice rising.

 

"Back the fuck off Kit!" Carter demanded as he stood in his place.

 

"Would you two stop it!?" Stacy raised her voice over the heated tension between the two men. Both Kit and Carter stepped back from each other, just enough to give each other some personal space. Carter's icy blue eyes kept his death glare on Kit but Kit looked down at Stacy's angered face.

 

"This isn't going to help us find out what happened to that thing that was on Ryan's face..." Stacy looked Kit in the eyes; she saw his expression starting to soften a bit. Stacy let go of Kit's chest and looked between the both men that was standing in front of her.

 

"Look for what we know, Ryan is still alive but now we have to find this creature and contain it before it gets lost anywhere else on the ship" Now both the men were looking at Stacy as she spoke.

 

"It couldn't have gotten far...me and Kit will look in the break room that is next door, Captain you and James can keep looking here and check on Ryan...okay?" Both Kit and Carter looked back at each other and gave one another a second dirty stare down.

 

"Okay?!" Stacy tried to bring back there attention. Kit looked down at Stacy and nodded his head in understanding before turning around angrily and heading towards the door. Stacy looked on as Kit walked away; she knew Kit would be angry for the remainder of the day. He had a hard time letting things go whenever he got into an argument. Stacy turned around and looked at her Captain.

 

"Please check up on Ryan and make sure he is okay" Stacy was ready to turn around and head out the door way when her Captain called out to her.

 

"You better keep your boyfriend in check" This statement made Stacy freeze in her place _. 'Does he know?'_ She thought to herself. She didn't want to alarm her Captain of his statement that he just made. The last thing she needed with the current situation was for him to be suspicious of her and Kit dating. That could lead to extra problems she didn’t need at the moment. She just turned to look at her Captain who was still visibly angry.

 

"Will do Captain..."

 

*~*

 

"You have to learn to control your temper" Stacy stated as she came into the break room to find Kit looking under a desk in the middle of the room. He didn't turn to look at her. The room was partially lit. The only light that came into the room was from the enormous window that looked out into deep space and the galaxy stars gave the room a soft glow.

 

"I understand what he did was wrong but you acting like that do not help the problem it just makes it worse" Kit moved from under the desk and headed over to the other side of the room and not answering his girlfriend.

 

"Kit are you fucking listening to me?" Stacy spat out.

 

"I hear you" Kit said coolly as he grabbed a flashlight from a nearby table. He turned on the flashlight and started looking around in the dim corners of the room. Stacy annoyingly went around the table where he was standing and stood right in front of him.

 

"I don't give a shit if you’re still mad, you can't keep acting like that!" Kit looked up from where he was looking at gazed at his frustrated girlfriend. Even with her annoyed with him, she still looked beautiful to him. Her deep curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail and her deep brown eyes stared intently into Kit’s and it only softened Kit’s heart. To try and lighten the mood and her attitude he lifted his flashlight to Stacy's face only to further her annoyances with him as she was blinded by the light.

 

"Kit stop it! I'm serious!" She raised her voice only to have Kit chuckle uncontrollably, his laughter was so contagious that Stacy started to smile but she really wanted to keep her seriousness with him. Just then there was a rustling sound coming from behind Stacy. The couple turned their attention to the sound that was coming from the far corner of the room.

 

"Get behind me..." Kit said as he took Stacy by the arm and brought her behind him. Kit slowly walked over to the dark corner where the suspicious noise came from. There was nothing but dim blackness and the silhouette of the chairs and tables that were in the corner of the room. Just as he walked closer to the corner, something quick and dark jump out from the empty corner and landed on Kit's chest.

 

"Fuck!" Kit yelled as he fell backwards. Stacy screeched as well as Kit fell to the ground. She ran up to Kit on the floor and watch as the gloomy figure scurried away.

 

Kit took his flashlight from the floor and pointed at the direction of where the moving figure went. The light shown over the alien and its long tentacles as it slowly started to move from the corner of the room. The grey and blue creature twitched and stopped in its place. The alien’s exterior body started to shrink and wither into a lumped ball. Green and dark blue ooze came out from its body and started to spread on the floor. Kit and Stacy watched as they were still on the floor. The alien’s liquid substance started to bubble and disintegrate the floor underneath it. Kit got up from the ground and helped Stacy up from her spot. They both walked slowly up to the now withered creature’s body. They stopped just close to it and gave it a further look. Stacy covered her mouth as the stench that came from its body was vial.

 

"Go get the Captain" Kit said calmly and softly. Stacy walked backwards to the door and turned to make a sprint to the medical room to get there Captain.

 

*~*

 

"What the hell is all of that?" Daniel asked as he looked on at the sight that was before him. Everyone was now in the supply room looking at the alien creature in the far corner. Kit, Stacy and Daniel stood back as James, Rick, Carter and Chiana examined the unknown alien.

 

The creature was now shrunk into a messy ball. It was blobby and its ooze of blood disintegrated right through the floor.

 

"Shit! It's going through the floor" Rick quickly said as he ran out the room.

 

"What? What's wrong?" Stacy asked as she looked at Rick running out the room and Daniel falling not too far behind.

 

"Fuck...its blood is going to land in the engine room..." Carter stated as he rushed out the room. Kit and Stacy followed behind Carter as they descended down the narrow corridor and exited down a long ladder to the next level of the MOYA ship. Everyone started looking up at the ceiling to see where the alien’s blood dripped through. Daniel and Rick were already at the end were the creatures blood stopped dripping from the top of the engine rooms roof. Rick grabbed a pen from his pocket and moved the object over the liquid substance.

 

"That shit is acid man..."Daniel said as he looked at Rick’s pen disintegrating in front of their eyes. Kit and Stacy glanced at each other as Carter stepped forward and carefully took the pen from Rick.

 

"Okay...from the looks of it, it’s dead and can't do much harm now" Carter gave the pen back to Rick. Rick had a confused expression written on his face as to why his captain gave him back the tainted pen. He knew he could never use it again so why even give it back?

 

"Stacy, go to James and Chiana and check up on Ryan okay?" Carter commanded more than asking Stacy to do that request. Stacy nodded and walked away from the group to head back to the medical room.

 

Kit walked closer to the gaping hole that was in the middle of the engine room’s corridor. All of the coils and humming of the computers rang out in the room as Kit was careful not to walk under the hole. Kit stood close to his captain and gave a thoughtful sigh.

 

"What the hell you think that thing is?" Kit asked in a huff.

 

"I don't know..." Carter answered in equal parts frustration and worry.

 

“All I know is...with blood like that, it’s extremely dangerous..."

 

*~*

 

The cold air hit Ryan's body like a cool ocean wave. All of his senses started coming back to life as he lay on the medical table. Instead of having tentacles wrapped around his body, it was now an oxygen mask and medical suction cups tracking his heart rate and blood pressure.

 

 _'Systems anatomy analysis complete’ the_ computer S.I.S.T.E.R rang out in the medical room. The clicking of the computers indicated that everything was complete and Ryan can get off of the medical bed. Both Chiana and Stacy walked over from the medical computers and helped Ryan get out of the suction cups and help him sit up. His body felt like it was on fire but the room was deathly cold.

 

"How do you feel?" Stacy asked warmly as she asked warmly as Ryan sat up from the bed.

 

"I feel alright...I feel a bit light headed but...I think I'll be okay" Stacy gave her ship mate a closer look. His skin looked pale and clammy but he seemed to be alert and aware of his surroundings. Chiana took off the last suction cup from his chest and helped hold his hands.

 

"I'm going to need you to stand up for me..." Chiana held Ryan's hands firmly as he planted his feet on the floor and finally tried to take his first steps. He seemed wobbly and walking out of place but with the help of Chiana and Stacy, he was able to walk a few feet across the room. Just as he was trying to stay upright, the rest of the ship crew came in to see how Ryan was progressing.

 

"So, you finally came back from the dead huh?" Daniel joked as he walked up to Ryan's still shaky form. Ryan gave a small chuckle as looked on the rest of his crew.

 

"We were worried sick about you man!" Rick said with some relief and excitement in his voice.

 

"No worries...I'll be alright..." Ryan said with a weak smile.

 

Just as Stacy stepped away from the group to gather up her data of Ryan's health on the hand held tablet that was near the controllers, James came up from behind her and snatched the tablet right out of her hands. Stacy turned to James to give him a perplexed expression.

 

"Sorry...didn't mean to snatch that out of your hands like that" James went on to say as he placed the tablet on his chest.

 

"It's that...I pretty much have been on this case since the start...I'll handle all the work on Ryan and the organism myself if that's okay?" James gave Stacy a thoughtful smile. It seemed weird for him to be acting like this Stacy thought as she looked at James.

 

"Um...Okay sure...if you need any help with anything, just ask" Stacy said warmly.

 

"Will do..." James replied. He turned on his heels and quickly walked passed the crew members near Ryan and out the medical room in a hurry.

 

*~*

 

"I can't wait to go home..." Stacy said as she stared to fix her hair in the ships dressing room mirror. Kit watched as she brushed out and teased her thick and curly hair. It was so full of volume that it covered most of her petite face.

 

"I can't wait either" Kit said as he stood up from one of the benches and walked behind his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and started to kiss her shoulder blade.

 

"Kit..." she moaned as she felt his warm lips touched her skin.

 

"What if someone walks in on us?" she quietly asked as she closed her eyes to the feel of Kit touching her body. She had already stopped messing with her hair and let her boyfriend’s hands touch her delicate waist and kiss her warm skin. Kit pushed her hair to the side and started to kiss and softly huff in her ear.

 

"I can't wait to go home so we can properly be girlfriend and boyfriend..." Stacy smiled at the thought of that. Ever since they have been working on this ship for four years, they never could be able to say they were girlfriend and boyfriend because of the rules that was placed on ship mates dating. Stacy turned to face her lover and planted a small but light kiss.

 

"Well...I would love to do this now...but we have to get ready before we head back to hyper sleep..." her voice was low, only for her and Kit could hear.

 

"Hmmm....not until I do this" Kit pushed Stacy up against the full length mirror and started to eagerly undo his pants and help her out of hers. He fully took off her pants and hiked up her body as he aligned his already hard cock inside her already moist entrance. The both breathed and moaned into each other’s mouths as Kit vigorously fucked Stacy up against the mirror. Not caring if anyone decided to walk in on them…

 

*~*

 

"I don't wanna go back in!" Daniel mockingly grumped like a little small child.

 

"Well, you don't have much of a choice" Chiana chuckled as she watched Daniel pout some more.

 

Everyone had just finished eating dinner and was hanging out in the break room. The break room was filled with build in computers and a wet bar on the side of the room. It had plush couches throughout and everyone was lounging around getting ready to head back into the sleep chamber pods and go back to hyper sleep and land back on earth. Chiana looked up as Kit and Stacy walked into the room. They had a slight grin plastered all over their faces and Kit seemed to be a mess as his pants didn’t seem to fit anymore and his underwear were partially showing. There was something about those two that Chiana couldn't place her finger on.

 

Just as she was about to walk over to Stacy and Kit from across the room, a loud cough rang out into the room. Everyone turned to the noise to find Ryan start to hack and cough loudly.

 

"Hey man, you okay?" Rick asked as he started patting his friends back.

 

"I'm fine..." Ryan tries to say as he coughed but his coughing started to get worst. It started to feel like a burning sensation in the back of his throat.  Everyone walked over to Ryan to make sure he was alright, except for the science officer James...

 

"Ryan… relax..." Kit said trying his best to soothe his ship mate as Ryan started to hyperventilate and cough at the same time. Carter came around to one of his sides as Kit and Rick held his arms as he was starting to wheeze and cough up blood.  Just then Ryan started to double over in pain as he fell to the ground on his knees. Everyone stepped back from him as they started to hear crackling sounds coming from his body and he did a cross between yelling and coughing as he started to feel his insides twist and turn. Blood started dripping from his nose and eyes as he gurgled and cry in pain. Both Stacy and Chiana screamed in horror as they witness Ryan's body snap and combust into three different parts. His abdomen was ripped into two as his head and shoulder blades were ripped apart and Ryan’s insides were flying out in all directions. His blood landed on the floor and nearby walls and on everyone’s clothing and face. The one with the brunt in of the splash was Kit and the Captain.  What started to come out of Ryan's body was the same creature that latched on to his body, but it now had long arms and a crippling face that matched between a praying mantis and a deformed bug as it was covered in Ryan's own blood. Everyone looked on in horror as the creature finally came out of Ryan's body and ran past the group, up the wall and busted into the vents of the ship...

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy clenched to Kit's arm as she tried to hold back the hot tears that were trying to stream down her face. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she watched her ship mates cover Ryan Hynge's hyper pod casket with reefs of flowers. They were in the main docking corridor as they held a small funeral for Ryan. Everyone stepped back from the casket as Chiana opened one of the revolving latches to open the pad locked doors and ejected the casket into the open and dark outer space.

 

Much wasn't said for the rest of the day by the crew as they all mourned in their own separate ways. Kit never once left Stacy's side as they volunteered to get Ryan's things and put in a separate storage box so once they landed back home; they would be able to give it to his loved ones. Throughout the processes of getting his stuff, Stacy would break down in tears and would have to stop what she was doing. Kit would stand by her and hold her as she started to crumble in her grief. Carter's voice rang out from the intercom for all the crew members to head to the main cargo bay.

 

Everyone staggered into the openness of the cargo bay and everyone looked defeated and tired, everyone except for Carter; he looked determined and his serious expression alerted the other crew members.

 

"Alright guys, I know right now where still mourning the loss of Ryan..." he said as he looked down at his feet and started to kick some pebbles around but then he brought his attention back to the crew members.

 

"But we need to talk about this fucking creature that's in our ship" Chiana looked at her Captain with an equal amounts of fear and tiredness.

 

"James...can you please tell us what we're dealing with?" Carter asked looking at his science officer. Everyone brought their attention to James as he sat on one of the crates in the far end of the room. He shifted on his crate as his stocky figure hovered where he was sitting.

 

"From the collection of data that I took from the creature, it needs a host organism in order for it to reproduce" James looked on at his crew members.

 

"The cells in its "blood" starts to multiply as it generates the DNA from its host...from the looks of what happened to Ryan, his DNA helped the creature morph from his body and grow at an alarming rate..."

 

"You mean to tell me that thing is still growing?" Stacy asked as she sat by Kit in disbelief.

 

"Yes...it seems it can still grow once it exists from its host" Everyone's expression changed from pure exhaustion and grief, to alertness and fear. Carter stepped in the middle of the group; he stood up straight and looked at his crew members.

 

"With that said, we have to quickly find this thing before it starts to grow and bigger than what it is"

 

"How do suggest we do that? Kit asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

 

"We have our motion trackers we can detect the creature...we have some netting and flamethrowers we could push the creature in one of the air locks and blast it into space"

 

"Why can't we just shoot the fucking thing?" Daniel asked in a frustrated voice.

 

"Didn't you see its fucking blood?!" Carter boomed in annoyance.

 

"If we shoot the thing you run the risk of its blood hitting one of the main wiring to the ship" Kit chimed in. Daniel looked around the room and kept silent for the rest of the meeting.

 

"Now, I need everyone to start getting the equipment’s and meet back here in about 30 minutes so we can come up with a plan to get this fucker off our ship" everyone started to move from there spots and headed to the destinations of their perspective equipment’s that they need to capture the creature. Everyone left the room except for James, who sat by and watched as everyone existed the room one by one.

 

*~*

 

The creature thrashed and banged about in one of the main ventilation systems. Its body started to crack and seethed as it started to crawl from the floor to the ceiling. Its’s legs and arms started to ooze as it clawed on the walls.

 

 Its bulging dark eyes blinked wildly as it screeched and withered in pain. Ripping and moist tearing rippled through the room as the creature started too slowly but achingly molt from its former body. Its eyes bolted out of its former sockets and out came a new set of bugged eyes and frame. It was now slowly out of its former body as it now donned a new set of beetle like clawed fangs.  Its arms were now bulky and it had a new set of tentacles clawing from its back side. The creature stood on its high legs and was now tall enough to reach the ceiling of the open ventilation system.

 

It’s stiff but sensitive body started to rumble as it screeched into the open air and took off from its spot leaving behind it’s molted body.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kit entered the code to one of the many storage sheds and started to look around the room. There were many different supplies in the room and Kit couldn't quite find what he was looking for. Flame throwers, flashlights and different gadgets were spewed about while Kit looked around for what he was looking for. Finally Kit found the netting and tracker motion sensor. He grabbed the supplies and existed out of the room, putting in the code to lock the room. He walked along the narrow corridor of the ship as his mind was elsewhere. Everything that transpired in the past 24 hours has been hard to process for him. He has never seen such an event like the one he saw in the break room. He could still here Ryan's bone cracking and the vision of his body being ripped apart...It was too much for Kit to handle at the moment.

 

Kit made his way back to the cargo bay as he saw Rick and Daniel setting down some heavy crates on the floor. Kit looked around the large room. The captain and the rest of the crew members that started to come into the room with different supplies needed to try and capture the creature. Everyone was accounted for except for one important person...

 

"Have you guys seen Stacy?" Kit asked the two ship engineers as they started to organize the crates.

 

"She hasn't come back since we all left the room" Daniel said as he was opening up one of the crates. Kit started to feel his heart quicken in worry and his expression showed his uneasiness. They both Kit and Stacy went their separate ways after they left the cargo bay to find extra supplies. That was an hour ago when he saw Stacy leave...

 

"Can you radio her and let her know I’m looking for her" Kit said to the men urgently as he stormed off out of the room. Rick looked on in worry and set his stuff down to follow his friend out the room. For many years now Rick has always admired his warrant officer. They have worked with each other on various projects and they always looked out for each other, even when they were in the wrong about something; they had a fondness to protect each other no matter what. So seeing Kit distressed worried Rick greatly. Plus Rick already suspects that Kit and Stacy were dating, so he understood Kit’s apprehension for her.

 

Kit hurriedly made it into the long hallway and into the navigation chamber. He punched in the codes to look through the surveillance cameras throughout the ship to look for his girlfriend. He frantically hunched over the computer controllers and looked through each computer screen and couldn't find her in any of the different angles.

 

"Where the hell is she?" Kit mumbled under his breath in frustration. Just as he sat up straight and was ready to quickly leave the room, Rick was right behind him and stopped Kit in his tracks.

 

"What's up Kit?" Rick asked as he stood in Kit's way and looked him in the eyes. He already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Kit’s mouth.

 

"Stacy hasn't gotten back yet and that thing is loose around the ship and I don't want her getting hurt or worse" Kit was ready to move to the side but Rick grabbed his arm.

 

"I'll go look for her..." Rick said in a calm and reassuring tone. Kit gave Rick a perplexed look and shook his head no.

 

"You need to get back to the cargo bay with everyone else, I'll take care of finding Stacy" Rick didn't let go of Kit's arm.

 

"Look...we can't have two warrant officers getting lost, I'll find her and bring her back to the cargo bay" without hearing Kit's protest he walked out of the navigation chamber and down the long corridor. Rick decided to take his chances and head on over to the third level of the ship. If there were any supplies left, it would be on the third level in one of the many locked sheds. This is probably where Stacy ventured off to. Rick made his way at the far end of the corridor and put in the key codes to the automatic ladder. He pulled on the ladder as it emerged from the wall and placed itself on the cold steal frame. It lowered Rick into the musty and dark third level. As he stepped down off the ladder and started walking, he felt the rusty floor feel wet and slippery. Without thinking much of it, he looked around the semi dark room and started calling out Stacy's name.

 

"Stace? You down here?" His voice was raspy and shaky.

 

"Stacy talked to me?" There were only sounds of the humming of the ship and the quietness of the chamber. He was about to leave the room but started to hear light tapping from behind him. He slowly turned around and started to squint his eyes to see if that was Stacy behind him.

 

"Hey Stace...is that you?" With quickness like anything Rick has ever seen, the creature came from the shadows and took one of its tentacles from its slimy back and impaled Rick threw his side and yanked him forward into the darkness. Rick made no noise as he was dragged into the abyss from the cargo and the sound of his bones crushing in the quietness of the chamber.

 

*~*

 

Stacy strolled down the long hallway and entered to one of the empty engine rooms. The room had a large ceiling revolving fan and electrical tubing wrapped around the ceiling walls. The revolving ceiling fan gave a slight breeze as she walked past into the room. Just as she was headed to the other side of the room, she heard a crackling noise from behind her. She slowly turned around and waited for the noise to start up again.

 

"Hello?" Stacy's voice vibrated into the room. Just as she stepped a bit closer into the room a small dripping sound was heard into the distance. There was never any sound before Stacy thought as she stepped a little closer into the room. The wet dripping sound became louder as she peered her eyes forward and saw where the sound was coming from.

 

Behind a crate and few storage boxes the dripping sound before her came profound as Stacy moved some crates to the side. Once she stepped closer to the liquid substance she started to realize that it wasn't oil or any type of water that she thought, but it was crimson red and thick...

 

Stacy froze in her spot and decided on her better judgement but to slowly look up at the ceiling. Just as her eyes reached to the ceiling, she clamped her hands over her mouth and was deeply horrified at what she discovered on top of one of the revolving ceiling fans. Ryan's mangled and skinned body hung from the ceiling as his blood was dripping on the storage rooms’ floor. His legs were tied up by the electrical wiring and the tube that held the wiring was ripped apart. With her heart hammering in her chest and terror written all over her face, she quickly backed away from the area and quickly ran out the room screaming for help and tears rolling down her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Stacy almost tripped over her own feet as she ran down the long corridor to head to the cargo bay area. She screamed at the top of her lungs from the moment she left the shaft area and witnessing Ryan’s mangled body.

 

Just as she was about to turn the corner with her voice becoming horse for yelling for help and her eyes glazed over from crying, she ran right next to a solid figure. The abrupt force knocked the wind out of her and she fell back into the floor.

 

“Stacy!” Kit shouted excitedly and with some relief as he helped his shaken girlfriend off the floor.

 

Just as she reached to her feet, Stacy longed at Kit and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sob in the crook of his neck.

 

“Rick…he’s…oh my god-Kit…He’s dead…” Her stammering confused Kit as he pulled from her embrace and looked into his girlfriend’s frightening eyes. 

 

“Stacy?…what? Calm down...I can’t understand you” Kit said.

 

“RICK IS DEAD!” Stacy snapped as she broke down into tears. Kit’s expression changed from worried to horror as he tried to process what Stacy blurted out.

 

“Where is he?” Kit ordered with a gruff and determined voice.

 

“He’s…he’s in the engine room…engine room number 8” Stacy cried as she tried to pull herself together. Kit went to one of the corner radio stations and called for Carter and Daniel to the corridor where he and Stacy were stationed. Kit allowed Chiana to take Stacy back to the mess hall and keep her safe while the rest of the crew went to go and retrieve Rick’s body or what was left of him.

 

Sure enough, rick’s dripping remains were in the engine room, hanging from the ceiling and the smell of death surrounded the entire room.

 

“No…NO!” Daniel yelled as he saw his best friend’s remains hanging from the ceiling. Kit’s heart stared to feel full of regret as he looked up to the ceiling. _‘It’s my entire fault…_ ’ Kit thought as he watched Carter and Daniel try and brings Rick body down.

 

Carter instructed Daniel to go and prepare for the crew to “bury” Rick’s remains and hold a funeral for him. One the order was set out, Carter pushed passed Kit and stormed out the engine room. Kit slowly followed suit.

 

The trip back to the mess hall was a silent one and extremely heated. Both Carter and Kit didn’t say a word as they met back with Chiana and Stacy.

 

The room was deathly quiet when Kit and Carter walked in, Danial had creeped up behind Kit along with James that came from one of the examination rooms.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Carter spat as he looked at Stacy with envy.

 

“I-I was just checking one of the engine monitors until I realized I was gone for longer then I should…” Stacy explained her voice still shaky.

 

“When I came back into the engine room, I found Rick’s body-“Stacy’s voice cracked as she tried to explain herself.

 

“Why in the fuck would you be back there!?”  Carter yelled at the top of his lungs. Without a word or warning, Kit came from the side and punched him square in the face.

 

“Don’t you fucking talk to her like that again!” Kit’s voice boomed as he watched his captain try and get his gathering back. Carter’s anger rose as he leaped for Kit and tackled him to the ground.

 

“Fuck you! Kit yelled as he over powered his commanding officer and started to throw punches to his face as he had him pinned to the ground.

 

“Kit Stop!” Stacy screamed as she tried to get her boyfriend off of her captain. It took Daniel, Stacy, Chiana AND James to pry Kit off of Carter.

 

The heated exchange left Kit out of breath and enraged, while Carter stood up battered and bruised as he tried to get his gatherings together.

 

“You guys have to calm the fuck down!” Chiana said as she stood in-between the men.

 

“This won’t bring Ryan or Rick back!” Chiana barked back as she look between the both of them with heated disappointment in her eyes.

 

Blood dripped from the captain’s nose and lips as Daniel hesitantly gave him a napkin.

 

“We’ll handle this later Harington…” Carter said quietly as he stepped back to one of the tables.

 

“But now we have to figure out how we can get this bastard off of our ship…”

 

*~*

 

“That’s a fucking suicide mission…” Kit claimed as he listened to his captain’s plans to get rid of the alien. Carter devised a plan to jettison the creature out of the ship. The captain would enter MOYA’s labyrinthine ventilation shafts, intending to force the alien into an airlock and ship it out into space.

 

“You got a fucking better plan Harington?” Carter barked back at Kit over the table.

 

Kit’s lips tightened as he looked down at the blue print and sighed in frustration. With the heated silence, Carter continued with his conversation and gave out his stricked instructions.

 

“Now, I need Daniel to over rise MOYA’s ventilation shaft system so I can get in and lure the damn thing out the ship” Daniel nodded as he listened on.

 

“Kit, I need you to be my ears and Chiana I need you to be my eyes…” Carter called out his orders as he walked off from the mess hall and entered the supply room. No one was able to get their captain to change his mind or think of a better plan as he headed towards the main ventilation shaft.

 

The rest of the crew went to the control room and did as they were told. Daniel started to override the shafts systems. Chiana was his eyes as he wanted as she looked on at the sensor system to see if the creature was nearby. Kit was his ears, giving him information of any findings and what to expect down the ventilation shaft.

 

Kit hated his captain’s guts at the moment, but he wanted him to get back to the cargo bay as soon as possible.

 

Carter descended down the shaft and started to climb down dusty steps and crouch down through narrow entrance way to try and get to a ventilation system.

 

“I don’t see shit here!” Carter exclaimed as he stepped further into the cramped ventilation shaft. Just as he was about to turn back with his equipment, he heard Chiana’s anxious voice break into the head set he had planted on his ears.

 

“Carter, there is movement coming your way! 15 steps straight ahead of you!” Carter looked in front of him in the dim lighting and all he could see was a dark space and a glow from his electrical lamp.

 

“I can’t see shit Chiana!” Carter blurted.

 

Kit started to panic as he heard Chiana’s tracking device beep into the quite room.

 

“Carter, get the fuck out of there…” Kit cried as static filled Kit’s ears as he heard his captain’s voice go into a panic.

 

“Guys I-“Carter was cut off by Chianas frantic screams.

 

“Carter it’s on top of you!” Just as her words uttered into his head set, Carter could heel his stomach be torn apart as the full size alien ripped his abdomen and proceeded to grab his head and rip it from his limp body.

 

All Kit and Chiana could hear were bones and flesh being crunched into the headsets. Chiana broke down into tears and creamed carter’s name as Kit stood still in horror as he heard static noises in his headset and everything went silent…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in command, Kit has to lead the crew and find a way to ease Stacy's fear and pain...

Chapter 8

 

“We need to get the fuck off this ship!” Daniel boomed as he slammed down there captains flame thrower on the steel cold table. Everyone was hauled up in the cafeteria room as Chiana and Stacy waited for Kit and Daniel to return from venturing into the ventilation shaft for their captain.

 

Kit and Daniel had tried with all their strength to look for Carter’s body in the ventilation shaft, but only to find blood splatter and bits of his skin chunks on the walls and dusted floor. There was nothing to recover of their captain but his tools and his flame thrower. This made Kit’s stomach turn inside out.

 

“We can’t leave off this ship” Kit calmly stated as he leaned over the steel table and placed his hands over the metal furniture.

 

“Why?!” This time it was Chiana’s voice that rose threw out the room but in fits of tears.

 

“We can leave through the ships emergency shuttle and just say fuck this!” Chiana cried.

 

“We can’t all fit in the shuttle Chi…there is only room for two, not five people” Stacy tried to explain to the rest of the surviving crew. The fear that was in the air made Kit very anxious. Kit was next-in-command to lead the rest of the team, but in all truth this also made him very wiry.

 

Kit continued to stand over the metal table and look far out into the room. His fixated look gave Stacy an uncomfortable feeling.

 

“Were going to continue with Carter’s plan…” Kit’s voice trailed off as he kept his gaze on the far wall of the room. Daniel raised himself from his spot and went into a fit of rage.

 

“FUCK YOU MAN!” Daniel boomed.

 

“That’s a fucking suicide mission! I’m not doing it!” Daniel started to yell. His booming screaming and ranting made Chiana cry even more and gave Kit a massive headache. Kit clenched his fits over the table and let out a ragged yell.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!” Kit’s English accent became heavy and angry. He darted his deep brown eyes to Daniel. The only thing Daniel could do was utter a “Fuck you” and he sat down at the far end of the room.

 

“Whether anyone of you likes this plan or not I really don’t give a shit” Kit started.

 

“I’m not letting this fucking thing take over our ship…so unless you have a useful plan to get rid of the damn thing for good…I don’t want to hear another word from you…got it!” Kit looked around the room with extreme irritation in his eyes. He finally took a glance at his girlfriend…who was sitting next to Chiana as she cradled the poor women into her arms. Kit’s expression softened a bit as Stacy locked eyes with him. She didn’t hide the fact that she was scared but tried to remain calm as her friend started to sob into her arms.

 

“We need to work together if we’re going to survive this creature” Kit said looking around the room again.

 

“We can’t go home unless this thing is off our ship”

 

“I want us all to survive this…but I can’t do this alone…I need you all to help me” Kit’s voice grew soft as he looked around the room.  After Daniel’s ragged breathing went back to normal, he stood up from where he was sitting and walked right next to Kit.

 

“I’ll start turning back on the ventilation system and check to see were else this creature could hide out in” Kit nodded his head as he watched Daniel walk out of the room.

 

Just as Daniel opens the door to leave; James started to slowly stroll into the room. Kit took note of this and looked at the science officer with a questionable expression.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Kit asked his voice sounding gruff. Stacy looked up at the two gentlemen as Chiana started to calm down from her hysteria.

 

“I-I was taking samples from Carter’s blood and Rick’s blood…I was testing to see if the alien left their DNA around their killings…maybe that might help us in our quest to find it” James looked at Kit intently as he tried to answer his Captains question.

 

Kit wasn’t buying anything what James was telling him. James wasn’t to be found in any of the killings from this alien, and on top of that, he was the one that override his demand to let Ryan be quarantine first before he came on board to the ship. Kit stood up from his spot on the table and crossed his arms in front of James.

 

“I’m going to need to take a look at all the reports you have so far on this alien”

 

“Oh-I-I’m not done with any of me re-“James was cut off by Kit’s demanding tone.

 

“I’m not asking…I’m telling you to give me the latest report you have on this alien” James expression went from natural to agitation as he looked at Kit.

 

“Okay then…I’ll send it over to you…” James slowly turned around on his heels and left the room. Kit looked after the science officer and gave him a deathly glair behind his back.

 

*~*

Once Chiana was settled into her hyper sleep chamber and she was calm, Stacy walked out the room and back into the cafeteria room where Kit was sitting at one of the metal tables. Kit stood up from where he was sitting and watched a Stacy entered the room. Without even thinking, Stacy ran over to him and she lunged herself into his arms and started to break down.

 

Kit knew she was trying to stay strong for the rest of the group, but it was starting to prove too much for her as she started crying into his arms.

 

Kit held her close as her sobs started to quiet down.  The humming of the ships lights and the breathing of Kit’s chest gave Stacy a calm feeling as she looked up into her boyfriend’s face.

 

Kit’s heart broke as he looked at his girlfriend’s tear stained face. Kit unhooked his arms from around her waist and cupped her face into his warm hands.

 

He brought her face to his own and captured her trembling lips. Stacy eagerly kissed him back as she moaned over his lips and probing tongue. Kit let his hands travel from her face to the small of her delicate waist. Stacy started to nibble on Kit’s bottom lip as she started to become eager in wanting him.

 

Without a work uttered by either of them, Kit hoisted Stacy from off the floor and into his arms. He guided her over to the far end of the metal table and sat her down. Their lips and heated tongues never broke apart as Kit started to rip open her top from the middle of her chest.

 

He started to slowly kiss her neck and face. He cupped one breast into his hand and pinches the nipple and started to suck, kiss and nibble over the other breast. This caused Stacy to moan and wither under Kit’s kisses and touches.

 

Kit laid her down on the table as he started to kiss his way down her body. He hiked up her black skirt and put her panties to the side. Stacy started to sigh in pleasure as she felt Kit kiss her inner thighs and ghost over her already dripping sex.

 

She grabbed a fist full of his hair as he started to part open her soaking lips and sucked on the sensitive clit. Stacy put her head back on the table as Kit started paying close attention on her clit and dripping pussy lips. He slowly licked up and down and made circle motions with his tongue as he felt Stacy rotate her hips in small circles.

 

Stacy started to tremble and moan Kit’s name as she felt herself orgasm into Kit’s hungry mouth.

 

Kit pulled himself up and started to kiss Stacy’s flushed lips with her juices and still wrapped around his mouth and beard.

 

She didn’t know he had already unbuckled his pants and his cock was hard and ready for her.

 

He slowly slid his length into her soaked pussy and started to thrust deep into her. Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck as Kit filled her deeply and pounded into her soaking cunt. Instead of tears of fear, there were tears of pleasure running down Stacy’s face as she started to moan and scream Kit’s name.

 

The noises of their skin colliding with each other and the creaking of the table would wake up anyone in ear shot. But they didn’t care who would catch them as Kit grabbed her ass and started fiercely pound into Stacy.

 

“Fuck me harder!” Stacy screamed as her tears started to flow along with her dripping pussy. She wanted everything that Kit had to bring her to a high that would make her feel safe from their living nightmare. She held on to Kit tightly as she came for a second time and around Kit’s cock.

 

With a roar into Stacy’s ear, Kit came deeply into his girlfriend. She could feel his warm cum dripping from her tight cunt as he kept stroking into her.  Small sobs escaped Stacy’s lips as she started to calm down from her orgasm.

 

There was nothing Kit could do, but try and kiss her tears away and lay on top of her and he hold her close to his arms…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update...been going through the writers blues but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is more then what he seems...

“Something isn’t right…” Stacy started as she watched Kit put back on his shirt. Stacy sat at the far end of the corner of the cafeteria room; she pulled her hair back into a pony tail as Kit was slowly putting back on his clothes.

“What do you mean?” Kit asked his girlfriend. He grabbed his shoes from the side of the table and walked over to sit right next to her.

“I think something is up with James” Stacy pointed out.

“He has been super quite throughout this whole ordeal and he still hasn’t given us a report” She explained.  Kit finally put on his shoes and fully looked at his girlfriend. _’ Stacy is right’_ Kit thought. _‘He has been quite’_.

“Also I feel like he is lying about the reports” Stacy confessed. Kit stared at his girlfriend intently and listened on.

“I know for a fact S.I.S.T.E.R always updates its systems and data every hour and this whole nightmare has been going on for six hours now…” Stacy said.

“There are tons of updates…” She added. Kit looked down on the ground intently and didn’t say a word. He stood up where he sat in the cafeteria and looked down at his tired girlfriend.

“Well let’s go see what S.I.S.T.E.R has updated” Kit finally said.

*~*

Stacy punched in the key codes to access MOYA’s main computer system to S.I.S.T.E.R. Kit stepped in first as he sat down in front of the controlling system. The room was heavily lit and it was surrounded by buttons, computer screens and keyboards.

Stacy stood behind Kit as he punched in his own codes to access S.I.S.T.E.R.’s computer systems. He typed a status report for the past 8 hours. S.I.S.T.E.R. ran through every account that happened in the past 8 hours but something suspicious started to pop up.

For the past four hours S.I.S.T.E.R. didn’t record any data into its system. Kit typed in status report for the past four hours and the only thing that kept popping up on the screen was “unclassified”.

“How is this shit unclassified when I have the fucking codes?!” Kit cursed loudly.

“Move a sec” Stacy said. Kit traded places with Stacy and she sat down with a huff in front of the computer screen.

Stacey looked in a different access code into the classified files under James account. Once in, Stacy looked up all the data information in the past five hours and what they found stunned both her and Kit…

“What the fuck…” Kit breathed as he read through an updated report. James gave different data of the creature and how it’s killings was evolving. He calculated blood samples and different items at each killing site.

“Go to today’s data” Kit ordered. Stacy typed in the codes and uploaded were data information on what the creature was and what to do when the ship lands back home…James had contact with their commanding officers on earth and he had been ordered to return the alien to the crew’s home base. Also in the report they considered everyone in the crew expendable if anything where to happen.

Kit started fuming.

“Kit...” Stacy looked up at her boyfriend as he started to storm off the room. Stacy ran after Kit as he stormed off into one of the corridor, just as Stacy was closing the access computer doors she turned around and was face to face with James.

“Kit!” Stacy yelped as James grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up in the air. He threw her up against the door and was ready to strike her when he abruptly let go of her and she watched as James was being flung to the floor. 

Kit stood over James and grabbed him by the shirt and angrily pulled his head up.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIE TO US!!!" Kit yelled.

"You knew all along!" Just as Kit was ready to pull James on his feet but James grabbed a blunt object off the floor and started to bash Kit over the head with it.

Kit fell to the floor in a heap as he held the back of his head. James got up and continued to hit Kit repeatedly on his arm with the piped object. Blood escaped Kit's mouth as he withered in pain.

Just as James was about to go through another blow, Stacy ran behind him and jumped on his back to try and choke him from behind. But James brute strength took Stacy and slammed her on to the hard ground.

With this distraction, Kit quickly stood up and side punched James in the face and it temporarily put him off balance. The force of the punch didn't stop James from grabbing Kit by the neck and forcefully slammed him up against the wall.

Air was escaping from Kit's lips as he tried to force air back into his lungs, but James brutal strength and hands gripped his throat and Kit could feel his conscious slipping but then something forced his body to the ground and the grip on his throat loosen.

Kit coughed and tried to catch his breath when he looked up to find Daniel holds James in a head lock and they both were thrashing about. Kit quickly looked over and found his girlfriend Stacy lying on the floor...holding her head in pain. He watched as Chiana ran to her and tries to see if Stacy was okay. Kit's glare went back to James and Daniel now fighting in the middle of the room.

Kit looked to the side of him and found the blunt pipe that James was hitting him with. Kit picked up the pipe and angrily struts over to where James was now hovering over Daniels body.

Just as James smugly turned around, Kit with all his anger and might swung the pipe over James head and with just that one swing, James head went rolling across the floor.

*~*

"Holy shit!" Daniel yelled in shocked as James head went rolling on to the floor and landed right next to the door. Chiana screamed in fright as James head rolled passed her.

It wasn't the fact that Kit took off a man's head that shocked Daniel or made Chiana scream in terror...it was the discolored fluid that came out of James body. The color of James blood was a blue greenish color that resembled much like the aliens blood.

Kit backed away from James decapitated body as it moved and withered about. Its blood started seeping through the interior of the room and the body started making hissing and clicking sounds.

The decomposing acid body fell to a heap on the floor and started to disintegrate to the ground.

Kit looked in disbelief at what he just witnesses. Kit looked over at James severed head as it started to twitch and squirm.

"Holy fuck..." Daniel breathed heavily in fear.

"Kit...you okay man?" Daniel asked as he stood up from the ground. Kit didn't say a word as he was still trying to gather what the hell he just witnessed. Daniel gathered himself and walked over to his commanding officer.

"Kit look at me" Daniel pleaded as he put his broad hands on his shoulder. Kit looked up at his friend, in still disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Daniel caught Kit's attention as he nodded his head yes. Daniel took the half degenerated pipe from Kit and slowly walked over to check on the women that were lying on the floor.

Kit broke out of his lucid trance and realized that his girlfriend was still injured. Kit walked over to his girlfriend and helped her up off the floor. Once everyone checked on each other, they gathered themselves in the middle of the room.

"What the fucking was he?" Chiana asked as she held on to Stacy's arm.

"I..." Kit started as he looked up at everyone in the room. For the first time in his entire career as being a warrant officer...he couldn't give his team an explanation.

"I really don't know what the hell he is" Kit said in a huff.

Kit and the crew gathered up everything that they could in the room, along with James severed head and the disengaged pipe that Kit hit him with. They all gathered themselves back into the front part of the ship in the control room. Daniel took James head and placed it on top of one the computer controllers. Stacy, who was still injured, sat down on one of the computer controllers and type in some key codes.

"James has the same blood as this creature" Stacy pointed out.

"I'm putting this in the data base and seeing what is going on..." Chiana sat herself right next to her friend while Kit stood behind Stacy's chair and Daniel stood in front of the remaining crew.

It took a few moments before Stacy found what she was looking for and this information terrified her.

"What? What's wrong?" Chiana asked as she looked at the screen confused. Stacy's faced looked shocked and perplexed as she read the information out loud.

"Medical & Science officer James E.L was a bio-project experiment that was assigned to the MOYA ship, using an unidentified being and Android DNA to create a hybrid being to replace any and all officers on requiring missions"

"This droid was assigned to capture its half DNA creature _in full_ and return all analysis and data back to our earth...even at the expense of any and all human personnel..." Stacy paused to look over at her now seething boyfriend.

"So our fucking company set this shit all up" Kit stated as he felt his blood boiling in his veins.

"But that's not all my love..." Stacy said, not caring if anyone caught on that they were dating. There were more important matters at hand.

"This little project has been going on for 10 years...James was there first test run and they have been collecting samples from  that planet for over five years now..." Just as Kit stood back from where he was standing, a hideous laugh came from James decapitated head.

With a gurgling and croaked sound, Kit's anger was already rising, but this just tipped him over the edge.

 

"You all will not survive this is very futile nightmare...you can never survive the most perfect organism on the planet" James horrid laughter ranged out throughout the control room.

With a quick jolt from her chair...Stacy went and grabbed hold of the already half eaten pipe and started to bash James remaining head in. She repeated this move several times before his head shrunk and acid poured all over the floor and control table.

Stacy threw the pipe to the ground and turned to the rest of the crew members and including her surprised boyfriend.

"We'll take our chances on that shuttle..."


End file.
